<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aeryn by iamsueshii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182693">Aeryn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsueshii/pseuds/iamsueshii'>iamsueshii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Planet, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Reader is Aeryn, Reader is Tony Stark's Daughter, Reader is called a different name for first few chapters., Slow Burn, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Villains, futuristic city, tony stark is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsueshii/pseuds/iamsueshii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She has no memory of the attack. All she remembers is waking up to lights and doctors around her. Her body was destroyed, the only parts left were her arm, chest, and torso. No matter how hard she tried, she could never connect the dots. Until the man with the TVA, jacket appeared to her, and in his posh voice, he spoke. </p><p>"You're a Stark?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some clarification:</p><p>The reader (you ;)) is referred to as Aeryn for the first part of this fanfiction. After some events, you will then be referred to as (Y/n). This is for plot reasons which will be explained ;).</p><p>This was inspired by the Ghost In The Shell series, with similar connections to the reader and the Major.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2012</strong>
</p>
<p>Dr. Chen Katz watched the helipad as the med flight came over the horizon. Dressed in her pajamas, she wrapped her lab coat around her body to protect her from the night's frozen winds. She sipped her coffee quickly, hoping it could wake her up. When she first got the call about the subject arriving, she was already asleep in her pod. But now she was awake, exhilarated at the thought of starting the trials.</p>
<p>The med flight made a slow landing and once it was declared safe, Dr. Katz ran over with her team. The hanger door opened and Ryker ran out with his team. On a small stretcher was a girl. Her legs were gone with two tourniquets around her upper thigh. Her right arm was similar, barely hanging on to the upper part of it. Her bone was exposed, the flesh was burnt away.</p>
<p>Dr. Katz ran over and saw the damage, assessing it. "What happened?" She asked, looking up at Ryker. "We found her on Earth in New York. Jonz sent us to assess the on-going attack and we stumbled upon her. Our med team determined she suffered little organ damage, making her a candidate for your trials." He yelled over the sound of the engine of the med flight. Dr. Katz nodded. "Ok, let's move her and get her prepped for transplantation."</p>
<p>The assistants moved the girl onto the bed and began to run inside with her. She had a tube down her throat to keep her breathing from the trauma. Dr. Katz appeared beside her, watching the young girl in her unconscious state. The girl was no moreover 10, possibly younger. It was going to be difficult to adjust her cybernetics to match her developmental growth. They then approached the OR doors and Dr. Katz appeared in front of the scan. "Cybernetics ready." The female robotic voice spoke. Dr. Katz turned to her nurses. "Bring her in, fix her arms first then we will begin the transplant."</p>
<p>Dr. Katz then looked down at the girl. She was regaining consciousness and looked up at Dr. Katz. She smiled. "Don't worry, you're not going to die." She whispered to the child and then she was brought into the OR.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The girl woke up with bright lights shining down onto her (skin tone) face. The bed she lied down on was comfortable, allowing her body to rest well. She looked around, attempting to understand her surroundings. She then opened her mouth to speak, but then was interrupted. "Don't, you're still too weak." A woman said.</p>
<p>The girl looked to her right and saw a doctor standing there. A look of confusion filled the young woman's face. "Aeryn, I'm Dr. Katz. You were in an attack." Dr. Katz said in a soft voice. Aeryn looked around and attempted to move her arms, but they wouldn't budge. She looked down and her arms and legs were strapped to the bed, restricting her movement. "We needed to secure you. We had to replace your arm and legs. You suffered severe trauma to them, as well as your brain."</p>
<p>Aeryn shook her head. Dr. Katz read the look on the girl's face, a look that she understood as 'what did you do to me?' Dr. Katz sighed. "We needed to repair your body with cybernetics. Your nervous system was transplanted and we placed the source in your neck. You'll need to keep using medication to keep your brain and nervous system from being compromised." She then paused. "You'll then return to your duties with the Mire Protection Force, being an agent under Ryker's squad."</p>
<p>Dr. Katz then turned around and a man approached Aeryn. He had brown chestnut hair, his face unshaven that made him have a shaggy look to him. But it was the scar that traveled down the left side of his face and across his eye that was his defining feature. "Agent Aeryn, let's get to work, shall we?" He spoke with a smirk.</p>
<p>
  <strong>11 years later. 2023. Planet: Mire. Earth-199999</strong>
</p>
<p>The roar of Mire's capital Slia echoed throughout the night. It was a city that barely rested, the only time it did was during the last 5 years when most of the population was gone. Word about what happened back on Earth spread throughout the galaxy, learning of the actions of some people who defeated Thanos. It was something to celebrate over. Loved ones returned, families reunited. So forth.</p>
<p>Aeryn sat on top of the Mire Protection Force's headquarters. The wind blew through her (h/l) hair. The wind was bitter, causing her to get a chill down her spine. It was always cold on the dwarf planet, rarely did the temperature rise above 60 degrees (15 C). And during the night the temperature dropped, causing it to even snow year around.</p>
<p>"Tae and Esai are back. The mission was a success." She hears Ryker say from behind her. She turned her head and her face shield disappeared.</p>
<p>"Good, but I still think I should've gone on that mission." She added, looking back out onto the city below. The neon lights from the buildings shined onto her (s/c) skin.</p>
<p>Ryker sighed and joined her side. "You had just finished your yearly treatment. It was too dangerous to send you. We can't afford to lose any more agents."</p>
<p>All Aeryn did was nod. She hated having her yearly treatment. Dr. Katz would have to operate on her brain to keep her damage from progressing. After that, she needs to recover, which normally takes a few weeks. She calls those weeks "hell-week" since her body feels as if it is going to consume itself.</p>
<p>Ryker stood up again and patted Aeryn's head, then took the band around her forehead that formed her face shield. "Go home. You need to rest still. You will begin operations again tomorrow." He ordered. Aeryn looked up at him with a scowling look and stood up.</p>
<p>"Fuck off." She groaned and walked away to the elevator.</p>
<p>The walk to her apartment was not long. All M.P.F. members had their apartments a short distance from headquarters and the President's Building. Aeryn arrived at the alleyway and passed by the local street vendors, attempting to lure a customer to buy their goods. After a short walk, she arrived at the door. She punched in the code, 1970, then entered the apartment.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The small apartment was dark, the only light coming in was through the window above her bed. She flipped the light switch and the lights then came on. Asleep on her bed was Milo. The cat then woke, yawning and doing a stretch before coming over and greeting his owner. He purred as he rubbed against her leg. He always purred. </p>
<p>Aeryn smiled and reached down, petting the tabby cat. She found only 3 years ago when he was a stray that appeared on her front door. She at first was against having a cat, but Milo refused to leave, claiming her house as his own. </p>
<p>Aeryn went to her bed and placed her gear onto it. She then went to her fridge, pulling out some food for her to eat. She then sat down next to Milo on the bed, looking out on the city. She watched the people below move along in their lives. Around this time of night they were mostly criminals and all around sketchy people who traveled. The police barely did anything about it, but the M.P.F couldn't get involved, since they only deal in operations to protect Mire from outside enemies, not ones from inside. </p>
<p>Once she finished eating, she placed her bowl in the sink then got changed. She wore a loose tank-top and a pair of shorts, something simple compared to her work outfit. </p>
<p>She climbed back into bed and reached behind her, pulling out a long, thick cord. She then touched the back of her neck, revealing a plug for the end of the cord. Dr. Katz has her do this to keep the yearly treatment from reversing and damaging her brain. </p>
<p>Once the cord was plugged in, her systems began to shut down and she fell asleep, with Milo still purring next to her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The market was bustling with both vendors and buyers. It was common this say to be so crowded, everyone wasn't working and had time to get their goods for the week. For Aeryn, it was her only day off. She normally spent it in her apartment or in a library, but she needed supplies for the next few weeks.</p>
<p>Aeryn stood at a stall and looked at a collection of holographic screens. "How much?" She looked up at the vendor, holding one of the holographs. The shaggy old man gave her a mostly toothless smile. "750 Nova." He said. </p>
<p>Aeryn just shook her head and put the holograph down. 'Scammer.' She thought to herself. She put her head back up and walked away from the stall. </p>
<p>Ahead of her, she saw a man that caught her attention. He had black hair, down to about his shoulders. He was tall, and stood out. He too was also looking at a stall, intrigued by the products the woman was selling. </p>
<p>All Aeryn did was smile to herself and looked away. But then she saw something from the corner of her eye when the man turned. On the back of his jacket it read "TVA". </p>
<p>Her eyes widened. Mire didn't have the greatest relationship with the TVA, and both President Jonz and Ryker has told the M.P.F. to stop anyone from there. </p>
<p>Aeryn sighed. "On my day off..." She mumbled and began to walk to the man. </p>
<p>"Sir, please stop!"</p>
<p>The man looked back slightly and then began to walk away. Aeryn's eyes widened and she sped up to match the man's pace. </p>
<p>"Sir, I order you to stop!!"</p>
<p>Sellers and buyers were now beginning to pay attention to the scene. Aeryn groaned and hurried up. </p>
<p>"Mire Protection Force I order you to stop!" </p>
<p>She managed to reach the man and she then grabbed his shoulder. "Sir-!" The man quickly turned around, gripping tightly Aeryn's hand that was on his shoulder. She was now able to get a clearer view of his face. "Let go of me." She said in a harsh tone.</p>
<p>The man seemed awed with her, as if he was seeing something she wasn't. Then the man snapped out of it, and opened his mouth. His voice was posh, smooth as every word came out in a flowing tone. But, it was what he said that disturbed Aeryn. </p>
<p>The man looked confused, his face contorted. "You're a Stark?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a photo reference for Ryker at the end of the chapter. Art credit goes to Yiihuu and Fragged-Empire.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      They say silence can be as deadly as violence. The silence between Aeryn and the unknown man before her was an example of that. Neither of them spoke. They only stood there, shocked expressions plastered on their faces. It was quiet in the loud marketplace, yet in Aeryn's head all she heard was the man's posh voice repeating in her head, "you're a Stark?". After a few moments, she cleared her throat. </p>
<p>      "What do you mean by I'm a Stark?" She asked. The man heard her soft voice, snapping himself out of his trance as well. He looked down and to the side, away from Aeryn. "Nevermind. I will leave you be." He began to turn around and walk away, but Aeryn once again stopped him. </p>
<p>      "Tell me." She demanded. </p>
<p>      The man shook his head. "I've already lost enough time speaking with you. Go." He demanded. He then shoved Aeryn's hand off of his shoulder.</p>
<p>      Aeryn began to grow more frustrated. Who goes up to someone and tell them something as major as that then walks away. She once again stops him. "I'm not letting you go until you answer my question, what is a Stark?" She had a fierce look in her eyes. </p>
<p>      The man rolled his eyes. "Forgive me Allfather." He spoke under his breath, then his hand conjured a dagger. Aeryn looked down and saw the green-glowing dagger, and she reached behind her back, pulling out her stun-gun. She then placed it on the man's side and the last thing he saw was a blue flash. </p>
<hr/>
<p>      The first thing Loki noticed when he woke up was how cold the dark room was. The second thing he noticed was his wrists felt tight as if something was cutting off the blood circulation to his hands. The third thing he noticed was how his body ached from his legs to his shoulders. 'That bitch shocked me...' He thought, groaning from the soreness. </p>
<p>      His eyes were then blinded by a bright flash. He squinted as his eyes burned from adjusting to the brightness. Once he felt confident that he could see, he slowly opened his eyes to see two figures standing before him. </p>
<p>      One of the figures was the girl that shocked him, standing before him with her arms crossed. He then looked to her right and there was another man. He was significantly taller. If Loki stood up he would just barely reach the man's high. He took a moment to look at the tall man's face. He had a shaggy look to him, but at the same time, he appeared to be a well-kept man. But it was the scar that went down the left side of the man's face that was defining, along with the various other scars that appeared on his face. </p>
<p>      Loki looked at the two of them back and forth, then smirked and chuckled. "You know TVA agents are barred from being imprisoned. You all are walking a very, very fine line right now." He spoke in his normal tone. "The TVA has no alliance here on Mire. We have in fact stated before we do not want any of your agents here on Mire or in Slia ever again." Ryker striked back at the male. </p>
<p>      The girl then stepped forward, uncrossing her arms and putting them on her hips. Loki looked over at her and smirked. "And who is this fine maiden?" He asked. </p>
<p>      "Aeryn." She coldly replied. "Now, explain to me who or what Stark is." </p>
<p>      Out of the corner of his eye, Loki noticed Ryker's face changed from being stern and collected to shocked. The superior turned to Aeryn, crossing his arms. "Aeryn stop it." He ordered.</p>
<p>      The surprise on Ryker's face made Loki speak. </p>
<p>      "I mean Tony Stark. He's a Midgardian who is some genius. He's one of their Avengers and dons the name, <em>Iron Man</em>." He informed Aeryn. "Judging by what I saw, you must be related to him."</p>
<p>      Aeryn's eyes widened. She looked at Loki shocked, shaking her head. "That's impossible."</p>
<p>      "Aeryn, stop speaking."</p>
<p>      "I was born here on Mire though. I was in an attack?" </p>
<p>      "Aeryn, stand down! That's an order." </p>
<p>      Loki looked between the two bickering agents and smirked. "Lady Aeryn, it seems your superior here is lying to y-." </p>
<p>      Ryker slammed his fight into Loki's jaw, causing the Asgardian to be silenced. Loki spat out some blood onto the floor and looked at the man. "You little." He moved his hands to conjure a dagger but all he felt was a burning sensation on his wrists. Loki realized it now. The cuffs were anti-magical.</p>
<p>      Ryker gripped Aeryn's wrist and pulled the disoriented girl out of the room. Aeryn leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground, her knees against her chest. "What was that man talking about Ryker?" She demanded. Ryker kneeled down before her, placing his hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>      "That man in there. He's Loki. He is from Asgard and he's a god of Mischief. His entire scheme is playing tricks on people. Don't listen to what he has to say." He explained in a soft tone. "Aeryn, listen to me, you are not a Stark." He said.</p>
<p>      All Aeryn did was simply nod her forehead and stood up. "Permission to return home for today?" She asked. Ryker just nodded his head, letting the girl leave. </p>
<hr/>
<p>     Aeryn sat down on her bed and looked outside of the window. Around her shoulders was a soft blanket while Milo was on her lap, purring softly. </p>
<p>     Despite what Ryker said, all that repeated in her mind was Loki's words. "You are a Stark." 'What does that mean?' She asked herself. 'Is Ryker lying to me. What really happened 11 years ago, before the attack?'</p>
<p>     Aeryn reaches over to her nightstand and grabs her journal. Inside, she writes down a list of questions and words. Included in them are; "Loki," "Stark," "Avengers," "Asgard," and many more. </p>
<p>     Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Milo had moved from her lap and knocked down a glass from the kitchen table. "Shit, Milo!" She yelled and hesitantly grabbed the cat, careful to avoid the glass. She then began to clean up the glass, but not without a piece cutting her right hand. She held up her hand, removing the piece of glass out and staring at the cybernetics inside of her hand. 'Who am I?' She questioned. </p>
<hr/>
<p>      "And this Asgardian, he knows about her?" The woman spoke. </p>
<p>      "Yes, it seems so. He spoke of how she is a Stark and that she is possibly related to the man on Earth." </p>
<p>      The woman turned around from the window, her hands behind her back. She looked at the two men before her with a questioning look. "Can't we take care of the man?" The other man asked. "No, he is property of the TVA, as well we would need to answer to both them and Thor, which I very much would rather not do." The woman replied. </p>
<p>      The other man spoke up. "I shall contact Dr. Katz and see if she can reverse her memory to erase the man from her database. But for now, I will keep her away from Loki to reduce any exposure."</p>
<p>      The woman nodded, turning her back to the window to admire the city. "We've worked far too hard on Aeryn, do not let all of this fail from by one man." </p>
<p>      The two men nodded. They both gave a salute before turning and walking out of the office. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Photo Reference for Ryker:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>